1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual purpose memory card adapter, and more particularly, to an adapter for Memory Stick (MS) and Memory Stick (MS) Duo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a memory card adapter shared by the Memory Stick (MS) and Memory Stick (MS) is still unavailable in the market. Both MS and MS Duo cards have a male connector with conducting pieces recessed on the surface of the cards. The MS card has a greater thickness than the MS Duo so that the conducting pieces of MS card are recessed to a greater extent than that of MS Duo card. In this way, the clearance of the conducting pieces of both cards to their other surface is substantially identical.